1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic ink character recognition system provided in a magnetic ink character reader.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic ink character readers (below, MICR) are mainly utilized in banks for reading and sorting checks or bills on which magnetic ink characters are printed. A magnetic ink character is a character printed using ink which includes a magnetic powder material.
As is well known, a check or bill returns to the bank after passing through various circulation routes. Accordingly, it is usually damaged in the circulation route. Therefore, it is necessary to print the characters on the check or bill using magnetic ink to ensure reliable reading of the character.
In general, there are two types of magnetic ink characters, i.e., E13B and CMC 7, which are standardized by the International Standard Organization (ISO). The former is currently used throughout the world, particularly in Japan and the U.S., and comprises ten numerals (0 to 9) and four symbols, as explained hereinafter.